gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Woo
Cyber Woo '(サイバー・ウー ''Saibā Ū) is a character from The King of Monsters series, he makes his debut on The King of Monsters 2 as a playable character. Woo is a homage to the great ape King Kong. Story '''The King of Monsters Woo comes from a forgotten three thousand year old race in the forests of China. He rampages due to the deforestation of his habitat. Though angered by his loss, he eventually risks his life to save people from the other monsters' destruction. The King of Monsters 2 Initially, Woo was one of the monsters who arose in 1996 to help Japan fight off rogue monsters. The monster gorilla was defeated and nearly killed in battle. Dying, the Japanese government took Woo's brain and implanted in a giant cybernetic monkey body. Known as Cyber Woo, he discovered that he was nothing more than a living weapon for the sake of world conquest. Cyber Woo destroyed the lab he was kept in and escaped when he found out he'd been used for evil purposes. He protected the world from Famardy and his aliens who sought world conquest. Neo Geo Battle Coliseum In Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, the Cyber Woo is a robot developed by Makishima Industries, a Neo-Japanese company that entered the tournament controlled by a tomboyish girl named Yuzu Makishima to test its might. The King of Monsters Appearances The King of Monsters 3: Alien War Cyber Woo is one of the playable characters, as well, Yuzu Makishima is a helpful NPC. Crossover Appearances Neo Geo 2: Match of the century Cyber Woo returns to the coliseum facing The King of Monsters series alongside Atomic Guy. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Cyber Woo and Super Geon appears on Eri's Solo Unit Attack. Chou Super Robot Wars Æ and Chou Super Robot Wars M Cyber Woo appears a playable mecha piloted/controlled by Yuzu Makishima in both versions of the Chou Super Robot Wars brand. Divine X Union Cyber Woo appears as a Solo Unit. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse He is one of the characters from SNK Fraction. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages & Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 In Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages Cyber Woo is part of the starter roster but in Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012, he is a DLC character. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 He is one of the characters from SNK side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020 Cyber Woo is one of the characters of the game. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum Cyber Woo is one of The King of Monsters characters facing the series alongside Ultra Guy. Gallery File:Woo.png|Cyber Woo's former appearance File:Cyber Woo en King of Monsters 2.png|King of the Monsters 2 Artwork File:H-104 62993 s011.png File:Yuzu Makishima en Neo Geo Battle Coliseum.png|Yuzu Makishima File:Cyberwoo-original.png|Cyber Woo in King of the Monsters 2 The Next Thing File:NeoGeo-Battle-Coliseum-Game-Character-Official-Artwork-Cyber-Woo-2.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS3) File:Neogeo battle colliseum xbox cyber woo by predictabol-dak0ha1.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:NeoGeo-Battle-Coliseum-Cyber-Woo-Concept.jpg File:Xbla ngbc cyberwoo.jpg|Cyber Woo and Yuzu Makishima's warm friendship File:King of the monsters 2 by armentis-d6di8l6.png|Cyber Woo, Atomic Guy and Super Geon (In order) in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Super Geon's Sprite is a fanmade, credits goes to armentis for the excellent fanmade sprite) File:Eduardo-lourenco-render.jpg Category:SNK Category:The King of Monsters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Humans Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Female Category:Females Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:King of the Monsters